1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for estimating a symbol timing.
2. Description of the Related Art
To transmit data based on a frame unit in a wireless communication system, a transmission end may initially transmit a signal of a known form to a reception end. The signal of the known form is generally referred to as a preamble signal or a training signal. In the above transmission section, a determination with respect to the existence of a valid received signal, an automatic control of gain, an estimation and compensation of an initial carrier frequency error, a symbol timing detection of detecting a start point of an actual user data portion, and the like may be performed.
An existing scheme of detecting symbol timing may include a scheme of selecting, using a demodulation unit of providing a demodulated signal having a plurality of signal samples for each symbol period, one signal sample from the plurality of signal samples based on a correlation among the plurality of signal samples.
The above scheme needs a number of correlation obtaining apparatuses corresponding to a number of the signal samples when calculating the correlation using the plurality of signal samples. The above scheme corresponds to a symbol timing detection scheme having a feedback structure where the demodulator operates with respect to the plurality of signal samples and subsequently estimates a symbol timing using the correlation, and information associated with the estimated symbol timing is fed back to another demodulator positioned in a front end.
The above scheme uses a plurality of correlation obtaining apparatuses and uses a feedback structure of controlling a demodulator from a correlation. Accordingly, a performance of the demodulator may be deteriorated.